Techno Games 2001/Day 6
Day 6 was the sixth of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 10th March 2001 and served as the sixth episode for the second series of Techno Games. Events Swimming Fred the Frog vs Bob vs Keeler Carrot vs S.N.A.P. vs Beast of a Machine All competitors got off on a slow start with S.N.A.P. darting out in front and Beast of a Machine following behind in second. However, things quickly went wrong for Keeler Carrot and Bob who both crashed into each other while Fred the Frog was still at the starting position swimming across the top going nowhere. Despite a good lead, S.N.A.P. ended up swimming into the side wall and was now dragging itself across the pool side with Beast of a Machine slowly swimming behind. Keeler Carrot turns to face Bob and starts to go in on the attack pushing Bob from the side, both robots gaining no distance as they fight in the middle of the pool. Beast of a Machine ends up swimming into the side wall and draws to a halt while S.N.A.P. manages to finish the race at a slow time. Winner: S.N.A.P. Belfast Gem vs Calypso vs Westgator vs Silver Sword vs The Bomb vs Jack the Flipper The reigning champions Calypso got off at a swift start and almost immediately finished the race as the other competitors had only just begun. Jack the Flipper failed to move and was caught in the crossfire between a fight between rivals Silver Sword and The Bomb who clashed with one another. Meanwhile Westgator and Belfast Gem made a slow push forward while chaos involving the other three opponents erupted around them. It was in vain as Calypso finished the race in a speedy time of 19.60 seconds, breaking the world record. Westgator was slowly making its way and came second with Belfast Gem barely making it to third and surprisingly Jack the Flipper managed to get going at some point and came fourth, albeit slowly and in a disorganised pattern. Winner: Calypso Battery Sprint Alco-Pooch vs George vs Erica's Body Parts The start of the race was slow and somewhat disastrous for both George and Alco-Pooch, with the latter failing to move from the spot and George simply walking around in circles going nowhere and a teammate fixing it. Erica's Body Parts on the other hand was slowly making its way across the race track. However, Erica's Body Parts slowly crawled to a halt as Alco-Pooch managed to get going, scraping its way forward. Alco-Pooch started turning off course and started walking towards the wall. None of the robots finished but as Erica's Body Parts got the furthest it was awarded the win. Winner: Erica's Body Parts Millennium Bug vs Rita Rocks vs To Follow To Follow made the first stride getting ahead of its opponents while Rita Rocks was close behind in second and Millennium Bug just starting off a little late. Despite the late start, Millennium Bug managed to get ahead of Rita Rocks and started to race the quick To Follow, the two becoming neck and neck. However, disaster struck To Follow who started crossing lanes and walking to its left while Rita Rocks fell over. This allowed Millennium Bug to swoop in for a victory while To Follow walk completely off the race track and out of sight. Winner: Millennium Bug Shot Putt Super Slinger Super Slinger broke two world records in one run. The first shot tossed the ball to the 11.42 meter line. This was done using a hook that attached to the "cannon" and allowed the ball to fling high into the air and landing far. The second shot tossed the ball over the sand pit and scored 15.14 meters. This second shot damaged the end of the sand pit and caused the event to held outside the following year. High Jump Tina the 2 Toed Toad Despite having a disastrous test that almost destroyed the robot, Tina the 2 Toed Toad managed to set off, albeit after a small delay, and fire into the air reaching the incredible and World Record breaking height of 8 metres. Immediately giving it a Gold Medal. The second attempt went moreorless the same as the first. It started off slower this time however as the legs slowly clipped together to spring Tina the 2 Toed Toad into the air. Once again, achieving the World Record height retaining its dominance. Crocbot The bear trap like Crocbot had snapped immediately, allowing it to spring high into the air, however it gained a height of 3.05 metres. Not enough to beat the already impressive Tina the 2 Toed Toad. Crocbot had the extra pressure of being the final competitor in the High Jump, therefore it had to get 8 metres. It certainly improved after it sprang into the air, but alas it failed to win the Heat or the competition. Cobra Cobra was spear like and was able to shoot up into the sky, with some dodgy movements, with a single button press. It flew to an impressive height of 7 metres. However, due to how it didn't go "straight" into the air and the dangerous possibility of the sharp spear end potentially harming someone, it was disqualified. Category:2001 Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Shot Putt Category:Episodes with High Jump